Run The Flames
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Episode 5 All they could do was run for it… Spoilers for eoisode five a bit alternative, slight hints of shonen-ai, I'm rusty so don't hurt me


**Tactics:**

**Run The Flames**

**Rating:** K Plus - T

**Pairing:** Haruka x Kantarou

**Warning:** Shonen-ai hints, soft core boys love

**Disclaim:** Do not own the series, the boys own me!!

**Summary:** (Episode 5) All they could do was run for it…

* * *

The house is burning down to flames; they had to get out of here.

Haruka was running up the stairs with Yumeyakko in his arms, Kantarou followed, he never liked stairs but this was no time to complain or whine; he can do that when he gets out of the place alive.

He only wished that he had exercised properly but then again he was a folklorist.

Giant pieces of tatami doors and pieces of the floor that hovered above the ceiling, covered in flames came cascading down; Haruka and Yumeyakko had made it up to the top.

All that was left was Kantarou

But it was hard and difficult since he had to doge from so many stuff that were covered in flames, they were like comets.

Kantarou kept running, he just continued to run as fast as he can, another tatami floor came hailing down, the folklorist halted before making a reckless jump forward to get out of the way.

Kantarou felt his breathing quicken, his legs fail to let him stand up again. Kantarou felt beads of sweat coming down his forehead and cheeks, it was boiling, if this was what it was going to be like when he reaches hell then Kantarou thinks he would be more prepared.

Smoke began to smother the flight of stairs in their poisonous fogs, Kantarou rose to his feet and when the fog covered him, Kantarou felt himself in fits of suffocating coughs and desperation to get some fresh air; he didn't even know where he was going anymore.

"Kantarou!" yelled a voice, but Kantarou couldn't make it out whose it was.

Until a strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs, Kantarou had to run after the person that was pulling him to keep up.

"Cover your mouth and keep your head down!" the voice ordered and if Kantarou wanted to survive he obeyed.

Kantarou felt himself tripping over his feet but the person continued to drag him up the stairs until they came through the door. Kantarou found himself falling on to the wooden floors; he continued to cough until the person that held his wrist pulled him up with a sharp tug.

"Come on!"

Kantarou finally recognised the voice

"H-Haruka-!" Kantarou coughed more violently, Haruka just narrowed his eyes at Kantarou, they were almost out of the house by now.

"Don't say anything just keep running!!"

"Where's Yumeyakko?" He coughed again and Haruka just replied as he knocked down the door with a solid kick with his shoe.

"She's with Youko and Suzu"

Kantarou kept coughing, until he realised they were just out of the house, he dropped himself on to the ground, coughing and wheezing away, he didn't realise that Haruka was still holding his wrist.

"Kantarou!!" came Youko's voice, the fox demon rushed over to Kantarou's side while carrying Suzu, Yumeyakko followed, once she got to her childhood friend, she bended down to his level and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kantarou! Thank goodness your not hurt!" Haruka at this point released Kantarou's wrist from his hold, he didn't want to get in Yumeyakko's way of cuddling her friend. Kantarou continued to cough while his good friend patted his back.

"I-I'm alright" Kantarou rose his head, he felt his heart beating so widely he thought it was going to explode at any moment. "Haruka helped me" he coughed again, slowly lifting himself unto his feet; he wobbled a bit and almost collapsed to the floor.

Almost that is…

Until Haruka caught him…

"Are you alright?"

Kantarou nodded before coughing his guts out again "Yeah, just a little bit dizzy"

After a while, Kantarou offered to take Suzu out of Youko's hands and they watched as the flames took the house down, the craftsmanship of the house slowly falling to pieces.

Kantarou felt relieved that he made it out alive and saddened that the residence within the home are burning in the crimson flames along with their home. Not even having much of a relationship, it just made Kantarou sad just thinking about it.

Kantarou then realised that Suzu had regained consciousness in his arms, her innocent sapphire eyes stared at the flames before looking back at the writer.

"Mr Ayogi and Yai, what do you suppose happened to them?" A sad look appeared on Kantarou's face, he felt like he was going to cry if he told her, he was about to say it to her until…

"Their together" Kantarou turned his head to Haruka "It's their fate after all" their eyes locked as the light from the flames cascaded on to them, Kantarou seemed a bit speechless until a soft gentle smile appeared on his pale lips.

'_It is their fate…'_

* * *

After the incident they went to Yumeyakko's place after, it was too far to get to their home, Suzu and Youko shared a room with Yumeyakko while Haruka and Kantarou both shared the sitting room downstairs.

It was quiet and the only thing that lit the room was a small candle, the flame danced with the wind as it swayed from one side to another. Kantarou watched as the flame did its endless dance, the memories of what transpired earlier making their way back and the flames from his past started appearing too.

Haruka just wanted to go to sleep, he was lying on the other side of the table that held the flame, he noticed the look in his master's eyes and this was when he decided that the flame should be blown out.

Haruka sat up from the futon and blew the candle out, Kantarou snapped out of his trance.

"It's time to sleep" Haruka muttered, snuggling into his futon. Kantarou understood placing his head on to the pillow, listening as the crickets that sang their song outside in the radiance of the moonlight.

"Were you remembering something?" Kantarou seemed a bit shocked being asked that by the Tengu. He closed his eyes, snuggling his head into the pillow, thinking on what to say.

"Kind of" Kantarou replied in a light whisper.

"When you were bullied by the other children?" Kantarou jumped, his eyes going wide.

"How did you? Did Yumeyakko tell you?" Haruka didn't say anything for a moment, nothing but the music of the crickets echoing through the few moments that the silence came in.

"I actually asked her myself" was the Tengu's response.

"You could've just asked me if you wanted to-"

"You'd just clam up on me" Haruka snapped, cutting his master off at the last second. The conversation didn't go any further after that, both of them had say what they wanted or had to say, for Kantarou however there was one thing he had to say before he entered into the world of blissful sleep.

"Haruka"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for coming back to get me, you probably saved my life" Kantarou felt so grateful for meeting Haruka.

Haruka felt a light curve on his lips

"Get some sleep"

And then they just both fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Uh, it's been so long since I wrote a fan fic, I had more time today because I was unwell you know, I'm sorry I haven't been on for so long, coursework and all that has been hectic!!

Anyways…I've been wondering, in volume seven of the manga…(I only have a raw) I know that Sugino and Haruka are probably talking about Kantarou or something, but I'm probably wrong but can someone tell me what their talking about?

Till next time kiddos, see you later!


End file.
